Party Out !!
Party Out !! is a theme from Pure Pure Pleiades adaptation. It is performed by OxT. Characters By Appearance * Clementine * (Depending on the Episode, either: Yuri Alpha and Lupusregina Beta; Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta; CZ2I28 Delta and Narberal Gamma) * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Ninya * Nfirea Bareare * Ainz Ooal Gown * Hamsuke * Albedo * Sebas Tian * Mare Bello Fiore * Aura Bella Fiora * Demiurge * Cocytus * Shalltear Bloodfallen Lyrics Kanji= Wake Up！　Party Out！ さあ始めよう　そんなとこでくすぶってないで 準備はもう　できてんじゃない？ 一緒に始めよう　さあSpecial Night Stand Up！　悩ましげなYou　こっちおいで Hands Up！　今日は無礼講　心音アゲろ Don’t Cry Don’t Mind　混戦中の事情も Let’s Smile Let’s Shout　適当に良きに計らえ Wake Up！　Party Out！ どうしようもない時ほど騒ぎ飛ばそうぜ なかなかない　Chanceじゃない？ ここは世界一やさしいDance Hall Wake Up！　Party Out！ 終わりのない憂鬱にまだ迷ってたって めちゃくちゃな　Step踏んで 明日を忘れて　さあSpecial Night 後悔ばかりじゃもっとBlue　やんなっちゃう 反省もほどほどに　顔上げよう 一切合切　吹き飛ばしてあげましょう そんくらい問題ないさ　魔法の時　Midnight Get Up！　Hurry Up！ やり場のない思い抱えここに集(つど)って 二度とはない　夜にしたい 無茶な願いまで照らすDance Hall Get Up！　Hurry Up！ “一人じゃない”　今は信じられなくても 少しくらい　見て行かない？ アンビリバブルな　夜になる Don’t Cry Don’t Mind　朝が来て酔いも覚め Let’s Smile Let’s Shout　素面でも踊り出そう Wake Up！　Party Out！ どうしようもない時ほど騒ぎ飛ばそうぜ なかなかない　Chanceじゃない？ ここは世界一やさしいDance Hall Wake Up！　Party Out！ 終わりのない夢を懲りもせずに願って 楽しくて　寂しくて 夜は続いてく　さあSpecial Night |-|Romaji= Wake Up! Party Out! saa hajimeyou sonna toko de kusubuttenaide junbi wa mou dekiten janai? issho ni hajimeyou saa Special Night Stand Up! nayamashige na You kocchi oide Hands Up! kyou wa bureikou shinon agero Don’t Cry Don’t Mind konsenjuu no jijou mo Let’s Smile Let’s Shout tekitou ni yoki ni hakarae Wake Up! Party Out! dou shiyou mo nai toki hodo sawagitobasou ze nakanaka nai Chance janai? koko wa sekaiichi yasashii Dance Hall Wake Up! Party Out! owari no nai yuuutsu ni mada mayottetatte mechakucha na Step funde ashita wo wasurete saa Special Night koukai bakari ja motto Blue yan nacchau hansei mo hodohodo ni kao ageyou issai gassai fukitobashite agemashou son kurai mondai nai sa mahou no toki Midnight Get Up! Hurry Up! yariba no nai omoi kakae koko ni tsudo tte nido to wa nai yoru ni shitai mucha na negai made terasu Dance Hall Get Up! Hurry Up! “hitori janai” ima wa shinjirarenakutemo sukoshi kurai mite ikanai? anbiri baburu na yoru ni naru Don’t Cry Don’t Mind asa ga kite yoi mo same Let’s Smile Let’s Shout shirafu demo odoridasou Wake Up! Party Out! dou shiyou mo nai toki hodo sawagitobasou ze nakanaka nai Chance janai? koko wa sekaiichi yasashii Dance Hall Wake Up! Party Out! owari no nai yume wo kori mo sezu ni negatte tanoshikute samishikute yoru wa tsudzuiteku saa Special Night |-|English= Wake Up！　Party Out！ Let's get started Now do not smolder like that Is not it ready yet? Let's get together Say Special Night Stand Up! Come on troublesome You here Hands Up! Today is a pity Do not Cry Do not Mind The circumstances during the war Let's Smile Let's Shout Measure properly appropriately Wake Up！　Party Out！ Let's fly as loudly as you can Is not it quite Chance? This is the world's easiest Dance Hall Wake Up！　Party Out！ I was still astray of the endless melancholy Step by step Come forget about tomorrow Special Night Only Blue will stop you more than regret Let's face reflection in moderation Let's blow away at all That's not a problem Magical time Midnight Get Up! Hurry Up! Hold a thoughtless harvest here I would like to never have a night again Dance Hall illuminating a crazy wish Get Up! Hurry Up! "Not alone" Although I can not believe it now Would you like to go see it for a while? It will be an unbelievable night Do not Cry Do not Mind Morning comes and I got drunk Let's Smile Let's Shout Let's dance even on the surface Wake Up！　Party Out！ Let's fly as loudly as you can Is not it quite Chance? This is the world's easiest Dance Hall Wake Up！　Party Out！ Do not discourage endless dreams and hope I am happy and sad. Night goes on Last night Special Night Trivia * This song was included in the Silent Solitude CD released by OxT in August 2018. And later it was adapted to be the opening theme for Pure Pure Pleiades - Clementine Fugitive Version. Category:Music Category:Opening Themes